Toshihiko Nakago
Toshihiko Nakago is the Representative Director and President of Systems Research and Development, a company that primarily programs for Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development video games. He has worked with Nintendo since the days of the Famicom, and has worked on such titles as Super Mario Bros. ''and ''The Legend of Zelda. ''Currently he serves mostly as a supervisor and advisor for various games on the The Legend of Zelda, New Super Mario Bros. and Wii Fit franchises which are programmed by SRD. Satoru Iwata, former president of Nintendo, explained that he, Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka are often viewed as a dream team within the company, as they have worked together for more than 30 years, with most of their video games becoming huge successes. As Iwata explained, they are a "Golden Triangle". Production History * [[Donkey Kong (video game)|''Donkey Kong ]](NES) (1983) - Programmer * ''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (NES) (1983) - Programmer * ''Mahjong'' (1983) - Programmer * ''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' (1983) - Programmer * ''Vs. Balloon Fight'' (1984) - Programmer * ''Excitebike'' (1984) - Programmer * ''Ice Climber'' (1985) - Programmer * ''Kung-Fu'' (1985) - Programmer * [[Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]] (1985) - Programmer * [[The Legend of Zelda|''The Legend of Zelda]] (1986) - Programmer (as T. Nakazoo) * ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (1986) - Programmer * ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (1987) - Programmer (as Nakazoo) * ''Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic'' (1987) - Programmer (as Nakazou) * ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (1988) - Programmer * ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1988) - Main Programmer * ''Super Mario World'' (1990) - Program Director * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (1991) - Program Director * ''Super Mario All-Stars'' (1993) - Program Director * ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (1995) - Director * ''Marvelous: Time Athletic'' (1996) - Technical Support * ''Super Mario USA Power Challenge'' (1996) - Program Director * ''Marvelous: Mōhitotsu no Takarajima'' (1996) - Technical Support * ''Marvelous: Camp Arnold'' (1996) - Technical Support * ''Star Fox 64'' (1997) - Supervisor * ''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' (1997) - Technical Support * ''Yoshi's Story'' (1997) - Programming Director * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) - Supervisor * ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (1999) - Supervisor * ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (2000) - Program Manager * ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (2000) - Supervisor * ''Super Mario Advance'' (2001) - Supervisor * ''Animal Crossing'' (2001) - Supervisor (N64 and Japanese GC Versions) * ''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' (2001) - Supervisor * ''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (2002) - Supervisor * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) - Supervisor * ''Animal Crossing e+'' (2003) - Supervisor * ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (2003) - Supervisor * ''The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition'' (2003) - Coordination * ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (2004) - Supervisor * ''The Legend of Zelda: Navi Trackers'' (2004) - Supervisor * ''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) - Programming Director * ''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005) - Supervisor * [[New Super Mario Bros.|''New Super Mario Bros.]] (2006) - Programming Director * [[The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]] (2006) - Supervisor * ''Practise English'' (2007) - Programming Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007) - Supervisor * ''Link's Crossbow Training'' (2007) - Supervisor * ''Jam with the Band'' (2008) - Program Management * ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) - Map & Level Design Director * ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' (2009) - Supervisor * ''Photo Dojo'' (2009) - Programming Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011) - Supervisor * ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2012) - Level Design Adviser * ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) - Level Design Adviser * ''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) - Level Design Adviser * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' (2013) - Program Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' (2013) - Supervisor * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) - Supervisor * ''Super Mario Maker 2'' (2019) - Special Adviser * ''Ring Fit Adventure'' (2019) - Special Adviser Special Thanks * ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (1993) * ''BS Zelda no Densetsu'' (1995) * ''BS F-Zero Grand Prix'' (1996) * ''Animal Crossing'' (2001) (International GC Version) * ''Wii Fit'' (2007) * ''Wii Fit Plus'' (2009) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' (2015) * ''Star Fox Zero'' (2016) Interviews * Super Mario World - 1990 Developer Interview (Shmuplations) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Staff Interview (GlitterBerri) * Iwata Asks: New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Iwata Asks: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * Iwata Asks: Super Mario 25th Anniversary External links * SRD official website Category:Nintendo people Category:SRD employees